Jessie's James
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: (Chap. 4 UP!)Jessie becomes the newest test subject for a TR experiment to create the ultimate power. When it works, her life becomes a living nightmare. She has awful visions and becomes an emotional wreck. Who can she turn to when she needs security? JJ
1. Prologue

Jessie's James 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. I own all the scientists in the Team Rocket laboratories.   
  


**(-Prologue-)******

  


"Experiment: 578, test: 2345."   
_This was supposed to be like the other tests for this experiment—a failure._   
"Prepare the needle."   
_They were supposed to inject the subject…_   
"Relax your arm, this will only take a second…"   
Dr. Brown gently kneaded her arm in reassurance.   
_The needle sterilized and filled with a strange, glowing liquid._   
Jessie winced as the needle pierced her skin with a sting, taking in a sharp intake of breath.   
"There we go…"   
_They were supposed to stare and wait…_   
The three scientists watched the redheaded rocket agent, holding their breath, despite all of the 2344 unsuccessful attempts.   
_And nothing was supposed to happen._   
After several minutes, the scientists released their breath and decided it hadn't worked. Dr. Brown nodded to the girl.   
"All right, Jessie. Thank you for your help. You may step down now."   
_But this time was different._   
"Doctor…"   
Dr. Brown faced her as she stood shakily. Her blue eyes widened slightly and her pulse quickened.   
"Jessie?"   
_This time…_   
Jessie's eyes closed slowly and she fell to the cold floor. The scientist gasped and hurried over to her.   
"Jessie? Jessie, can you hear me?"   
_…it worked._   
Jessie's eyes opened a sliver for a brief moment.   
"Jessie!"   
_Why…_   
She shivered and released a ragged breath. Then everything went black.   
_Why did it have to be her?_

End of Prologue.   



	2. Chapter One

**(-Chapter One-)******

  


  
Giovanni sighed and rubbed his throbbing head. For years, the scientists at Team Rocket laboratories had been working on a very special project. They wanted to create the most something that had the most power in the world--a liquid to be used in injections. For years, they had failed countless times. But they kept on trying everything they could think of. Who knows what things they mixed together for their concoctions? Giovanni wanted, more than anything, to be the ruler of the world. He would admit it—he was hungry for power. And if he could have a pokémon that had the most strength in the world, he was well on his way to being on top. But none of the experiments on pokémon had ever worked. So they had decided to try it on humans. The agents didn't exactly come running up in crowds to sign up. So Giovanni had to choose someone to "volunteer". Obviously, it had to be one of the toughest agents he had, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Agent 009 was absent at the time—she was needed for a special mission elsewhere. So, who else but his own daughter?   
"Anyone else," he muttered aloud to himself. "It should've been anyone else…"   
He hadn't thought that it would hurt her. The other experiments hadn't affected their test subjects. Why did it have to be this one that actually did something? He frowned and thought, 'If this doesn't work properly, those scientists will pay. I'll make sure of that.' 

The electronic beep of the heart monitor echoed down the hallways of the Rocket Clinic. Inside her hospital room, Jessie lay in unconsciousness, as she had the entire day and night before. James was reclined in a chair in an uneasy doze. He had been up for hours straight, worrying about his partner. He had waited endlessly by her bed until the nurses finally convinced him to try and get some sleep. Meowth was curled up at his feet, snoring quietly as he catnapped. Sapphire eyes opened slowly and gradually focused on the area. Jessie sat up in the bed, careful not to disturb the hospital equipment that was hooked to her arms and chest. She looked over at her snoozing partners and then back at the hospital bed sheets.   
'What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is getting that shot for the experiment…'   
She frowned.   
'God, what have those scientists done to me?! If anything happened to me…to my FACE or my HAIR, I will KILL them!!!'   
She whipped out her mirror seemingly out of nowhere, as she does so nicely, and examined her reflection. Everything seemed all right. She was as beautiful as ever.   
'That's a relief,' she thought contently, putting the mirror away.   
She lay back down in the bed.   
'It probably just knocked me out is all…like anesthesia or something. That's probably all it is.'   
She yawned quietly and closed her eyes again to get some sleep.   
  
_ Darkness surrounded her. All was silent except for the sound of the wind. Her hair whipped around her wildly, several strands of her crimson red locks flailing in front of her face, momentarily blinding her._   
_ **You are brand new.**_   
_She wasn't disturbed by the sound of the voice. It spoke gently into her ear, reassuring her that someone was there with her…even if she couldn't see them._   
_ **Feel yourself. Every part of you has changed.**_   
_Her cold fingertips ran down her gorgeous face, her chest as it rose and fell, her perfect breasts, and her flat stomach. She reached up and ran her hands through her hair. She shivered, realizing for the first time that she was naked, and wrapped her arms around herself. She DID feel different, she realized. Strange, as if she was in another body…but the body she saw was her own…while the body she felt was not. Confused and cold, she started to tremble._   
_ **You are reborn. Now, for a different purpose than before.**_   
_After a moment, she found her voice and managed to ask, "What purpose?"_   
_Suddenly, the sound of the wind was replaced by loud, terrifying screams. Screams of anguish, pain, and horror filled her ears and her entire being. She raised her hands to her ears and cried out, "What is this?"_   
_As if in response, the darkness that had enveloped her faded away to reveal flames, burning passionately at the scene of an explosion. Before her, a crowd of people and pokémon were spread out on the hot, burning ground. They cried for each other and reached out for something…for anything to hold on to._   
_ **You did this. Your new power caused you to do this.**_   
_She shook her head and whimpered, "What? No…I didn't do this…I didn't…"_   
_She suddenly felt a hot, sticky liquid trickling down the side of her face. Then, she felt it traveling it several streams down her body. She touched a hand to it and brought her hand back in front of her face. Her blue eyes widened in panic as she saw it was blood._   
_ **You spilled this blood. Millions of creatures you killed…this is their blood.**_   
_She began to shake uncontrollably as the blood poured over her, engulfing her, seeping into her soft skin. "WHAT IS THIS?!" She screamed, her hands reaching out to the dying people and pokémon._   
_ **Your only purpose now…is to destroy.**_****

Jessie's eyes snapped open and, once she was finally able to stop shaking, stared straight into the green and midnight blue eyes of her partners.   
"Jessie, are you okay?"   
"Yous was thrashin' about and screamin' like someone was after ya!"   
Jessie took a few moments to recollect herself and she cleared her throat.   
"And what's to get so upset about? Everyone has a nightmare every now and then, and I am no exception," she said in her ever-haughty tone.   
But there was a tremble in her words; she felt it, and hoped that neither of them had heard it. If they did, they didn't say so, just exchanged glances.   
  
The next day, Jessie was released from the Rocket Clinic. They checked in with the boss and the scientists, just so they could make sure there had been no other effects. Jessie did not mention the dream. After that, they carried out their daily plan of trying to capture Pikachu. They failed, of course, and were promptly sent blasting off. When they had landed, Jessie felt a strange feeling come over her, the feeling to just…just hurt something. She couldn't tell what brought it on, but gave it to the urge and whomped James with the mallet. She was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, up until she slipped into bed later that evening. James took his sleeping bag into her room and unrolled it beside her bed. When Meowth gave him a questioning look, he blushed and stammered that it was "just in case she has a nightmare again". Soon, all three members of the safehouse were asleep.   


_"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now!"_   
_The little electric mouse nodded and sent a powerful bolt of electricity towards Team Rocket. When it hit, something inside Jessie just snapped. She clenched her fists and stood completely still throughout the attack, much to Pikachu and the twerp's surprise. Jessie felt that there was a fire burning inside of her, it showed in her eyes, in her fingertips, everywhere. Ash, Misty, and Brock took a step back from her._   
_ "W-what's happening to Jessie?"_   
_ "I don't know…"_   
_ "Her eyes are turning red!"_   
_Jessie raised her hands to Pikachu, who stared at her with confused eyes. She felt a surge of power rush through her and escape from her fingers, straight into the mouse's small body._   
_ "PIKACHU!!!" Ash cried out as red blood spurted out from it._   
_Jessie paused, her eyes falling to rest on the dead pokémon and the young trainer that ran over to it._   
_ "What…have I done?" she whispered to herself._   
_When Ash looked up at her with angry, tear-filled eyes, and came running at her with his fist raised, she moved quickly to the side. Though his clenched hand barely nicked her in the arm, she felt that strange feeling inside of her again. This time, she felt her mind practically shutting off and she couldn't see anything. She could only hear…and she heard. And she felt, too. She felt her hands lashing out at everything, felt the blood spilling on her clothing and her skin, felt the familiar hands of James and Meowth holding her and trying to stop her. When her vision returned, the three children lay dead on the ground and James and Meowth were sprawled out, clutching injured parts of their bodies. Meowth looked at her, his eyes narrowing as he quivered._   
_ "Jessie…what have you become? …Yous…yous is a monster…"_

Jessie sprang up from her bed and grabbed her throbbing head as she gasped for air. James jumped up from his post in his sleeping bag and placed his hands on her shoulders.   
"Jessie? Did you have another nightmare? Are you all right?"   
Jessie shivered under his touch and almost lashed out at him, like she had in her dream. She stopped herself, though, shocking herself with that thought.   
"What's wrong with me?" She whispered.   
James blinked.   
"What do you mean? You said everyone had nightmares, right?"   
Jessie shook her head.   
"No, not that…"   
She shivered again and James pulled the covers up around her.   
"Jessie…"   
"James, tomorrow morning we're going to see Dr. Brown."   
"Huh? But I thought he said…"   
She glared at him and he shut his mouth. If Jessie said something, that's what they did.   
"Okay, Jessie," he said, starting to get up.   
As he removed his hands, he lightly brushed the back of her neck. Jessie jumped and the thought instantly entered her mind that he was trying to choke her. James gave her a strange look before returning to the floor. Jessie rubbed her neck gently and laid down again. She turned onto her side and clutched at her pillow, but didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Even so, the image of Pikachu lying dead before her remained in her eyes. 

End of Chapter One.   
  
  



	3. Chapter Two

**(-Chapter Two-)**   
**** ****

  


  
Fuzzy static danced on the small monitor before the eyes of the spectators. Dr. Sawyers tightened the connections of the wires and a few miscellaneous images flashed on the screen. She returned to her seat between Dr. Brown and Dr. Anderson, who looked at Giovanni.   
"This device will allow us to watch Agent Parker's dreams as they play out in her head. Perhaps her nightmares have some link with the injection."   
Giovanni rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched the screen. Meowth absentmindedly licked his paw and stroked his fur, looking up at James.   
"Ya t'ink dis will really show what was wrong wit Jessie?"   
"The scientists think so…" he replied idly, his emerald eyes glancing over at his partner.   
Jessie lay in a glass tube, her hair folded behind her to pillow her head and back. Her closed eyes twitched as she dreamed seemingly peacefully. Her arms involuntarily wrapped tightly around her body, covering certain personal areas. Meowth cleared his throat, nonchalantly. James blushed and tore his eyes away from her and back on the screen. 

_She ran her hands along her smooth, strange skin. She reclined in the soft green grass, little flower petals brushing against her face as the breeze gently ruffled them. A small noise caused her to lift her head, curiously. A little boy was bouncing a ball up and down, a little Bulbasaur running around playfully by his feet. She smiled to herself at how cute it looked…she had always loved children. As she moved to stand up, she heard that voice in her ear again._   
_ ** Awww, look…a child and his pokémon. Isn't that just precious?**_   
_ "Yes…yes, it is," she agreed quietly, so as not to disturb them._   
_ **Too bad, isn't it?**_   
_She felt her hands clench into fists, then unclench. She blinked rapidly, feeling as if flames were licking at the insides of her eyelids._   
_ "Yes, it is," she replied, her voice low and different._   
_ **You must use your power…destroy!**_   
_Everything went black as a shrill scream emitted from the little boy, and a ripping sound echoed in her ears._

Glass burst and the shards flew everywhere wildly. James, Meowth, Giovanni, and the scientists screamed and raised their hands to shield their faces. Another blast was heard, and then an uncomfortable silence fell over the lab. James slowly lowered his hands and stared at the ruined tube. It was empty.   
"Jessie?" He called out, even though his voice came out as barely a whisper.   
The others lowered their hands, recovering from the sudden shock of the explosion. James' eyes drifted about the room, finally coming to rest on her. She was curled up in a corner, trembling. She was gripping her arm, and he could see small trickles of blood seeping between her fingers. He took a step towards her, but Dr. Brown grabbed his arm.   
"Wait. We need to make sure she's fully…awake," he warned.   
Giovanni walked around the scientists and went up to her.   
"Jessica, do you know what you have just done?"   
She whispered something inaudible, and he reached out a put a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head slowly to look at him, her eyes brimming with tears.   
"You, my daughter, have just made me very happy," he stated, a small smirk appearing on his rigid features.   
Jessie just looked at him with desperate confusion. He turned to the others.   
"Morgan! Get over here and take care of her arm!"   
James slipped his arm free from Dr. Brown's hands and scrambled over the mess of glass and metal to get to her. Giovanni brushed past him and went over to the scientists. Meowth was shooed away from them, and he could hear them whispering urgently to each other. James gently eased her hands off her injured arm and removed his white jacket. As he wrapped it around her, he heard her sigh softly.   
"Are you okay, Jessie?" he asked quietly.   
She shook her head slowly.   
"No…no, I'm not okay. Something's wrong with me…something inside me…" She paused and looked away from him. "I don't like the way he looked at me just now…he's planning something for me…and I don't like it."   
James had covered the wound, but his still held onto her arm, lightly caressing her skin with his fingertips.   
"I'm sure he won't do anything bad to you. I mean, he is your father."   
Jessie didn't say anything for a few moments.   
"James?"   
"Yes?"   
She shivered again.   
"I…I killed that little boy," she whimpered pitifully. "I killed him…"   
James swallowed.   
"It…it was a dream, Jessie. Just a nightmare."   
He couldn't see her face, but by the way her shoulders were trembling, he could tell she was crying.   
'Crying…Jessie's crying. Something I've rarely seen her do,' he thought.   
He hesitated, and then carefully put his arms around her naked body, hugging her to him lightly. Her eyes widened at the boldness of the move, but her expression softened as she realized the warmth and comfort of his embrace. After a few moments, however, she pulled out of his arms roughly and took off his black shirt to cover herself.   


Giovanni seemed to have a glow around him as he walked triumphantly down the HQ hallways. Finally, finally his dream was coming true.   
"Mark!" he called loudly for his assistant.   
Mark stumbled out from the secretarial pool and hurried up to his boss.   
"Yes sir!"   
"Mark, the experiment was a success!"   
Mark almost dropped his papers.   
"A success? Sir, you mean…?"   
"Yes. My daughter has possession of a very great power. Whether it is more powerful than certain pokémon, we do not know."   
He paused and smirked.   
"But we will soon find out. I want you to gather together the gym leaders. I want those who will come to come here and we will test Jessica's strength."   
"Yes sir! Um…sir? Do you really think the gym leaders will allow their pokémon to battle a human directly?"   
Giovanni cut his eyes at him.   
"Don't question my authority, Mark. Just do as I say."   
"Yes sir," Mark said, sheepishly.   
"Also, I want you to send a notice to all my male agents. I want them to go through a new training session."   
"Yes sir!"   
Giovanni rubbed his hands together and chuckled.   
"Together, my daughter and those men will create a team so powerful…"   
"Sir? What about Agent 009?"   
Giovanni thought about this.   
"Mmm…yes… Send her a notice, too. She, however, will be the one training the men. They can learn something from her."   


Jessie pressed her palm flat against the worn wood of the abandoned warehouse. Giovanni had told her to use her new powers to destroy this building.   
_"We need to make sure you are able to access your powers when you are fully awake, not just when you sleep,"_ he had explained. _"If this works, Jessica, you will be the one to lead this organization to the very top of the world."_   
She sighed and frowned. Like she actually knew how to make herself blow stuff up… She couldn't even tell when she did it in her sleep, how was she supposed to do it awake? Crossing her arms, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Reluctantly, she decided to concentrate on the last dream she had. That innocent little boy and his Bulbasaur… As she thought about it, she felt that pressure build up in her, that pressure she felt in her dreams. 

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!**

The whole area surrounding the warehouse shook as the explosion erupted, shattering the peace of the quiet afternoon. Houses shook, the pokémon center shook, the Viridian City Gym shook. Gary Oak stumbled out of the gym doors, gripping the side of the walls to steady himself. He shaded his eyes and looked down to where he could see the smoke and fire coming from the destroyed warehouse.   
"Whoa, what an explosion! It's about time someone got rid of that place; they never use it for anything."   
He narrowed his eyes. Even though it was old and useless, he found it odd the city would use explosives to take it down when they could just use a wrecking ball.   
"Hmm…that is a little strange. I'll have to check into that later."   
With that, he took one last look at the burning building and went back inside the gym. 

End of Chapter Two.   
  



	4. Chapter Three

**(-Chapter Three-)******

  
  


Giovanni sat back in the seat of his large fancy car. Persian stretched out in the front seat, yowling every now and then just to freak out the driver. Jessie sat beside Giovanni, James and Meowth seated across from them. They rode in a semi-comfortable silence through the roads from Viridian to Cerulean.   
The sisters of Cerulean City Gym had called Giovanni earlier to tell him that they had too many other appointments to travel to Viridian for a battle, but if he wanted to he was welcome to come to their gym instead. They had hoped he wouldn't want to. Now that Giovanni wasn't a gym leader anymore, they felt they weren't obligated to follow all of his requests. Plus he was just plain scary.   
"Okay, Misty, we have, like, this ex-gym leader guy coming today for, like, some kind of battle."   
Misty's aqua eyes looked up from her cup of morning coffee. Her sister, Daisy, stood in front of her, hands on her hips.   
"Like, did you hear me at all, Misty?"   
"Yes, yes, I heard you."   
She smirked slightly.   
"It's hard not to with your loud voice."   
Daisy smirked back and thumped her little sister on the forehead.   
"Like, sour grapes, Misty."   
Misty rolled her eyes.   
"Whatever. Anyway, you all can do what you want. I'm taking Prima to the aquarium today."   
Daisy frowned slightly.   
"Oh. You're, like, going out with Prima again?"   
"Yes, I am."   
She paused and smirked.   
"Jealous that she likes me more than you?"   
Daisy scoffed and turned on her heels to walk out.   
"Like, don't be ridiculous."   
Misty smiled to herself and sipped her coffee. Prima, her idol, had moved to Cerulean a few weeks ago to start a Pokemon/Human Yoga Class. She had remembered Misty from when they had met in the Orange Islands with Ash and Tracey, and the two started hanging out together, much to the shock and dismay of Misty's sisters. And Misty had to admit, over the short period of a few days, her feelings of admiration for Prima had grown into something much deeper. At first, she wanted to deny it. I mean, she had liked Ash and Rudy, after all. How could she feel this way about another girl? But she didn't even try that anymore. There was no denying it; Misty was in love with Prima. Once she had come to terms with her feelings, it wasn't long before she found out that the feelings were mutual. Ever since they have been sheltering a quiet, but wonderful relationship. At first, she thought about Ash…but eventually she came to realize that he was a lost cause. Ash just wasn't the type to have a romantic relationship with. His whole life was dedicated to pokémon, and Misty understood that now.   
Wiping away these thoughts with a shake of her head, Misty stood and left the kitchen to go to the aquarium to meet Prima. 

"Like, wait… You don't want us to, like, be in the room during the battle?"   
The long pool in the Cerulean gym stretched out across the room. Giovanni faced the three sisters who were looking at him with questioning eyes.   
"Yes, you see, I need this battle for an experiment of sorts. But I don't want anyone around, you know, just in case."   
"Like, an experiment?" Lily and Violet asked, exchanging glances.   
Daisy clutched her pokeball tightly.   
"Like, nothing will happen to, like, our Dewgong, will it?" she asked nervously.   
Giovanni smiled at them.   
"Oh, of course not. I assure you, your Dewgong will be just fine."   
"Well…like, okay…" Daisy relented, handing him the pokeball.   
Giovanni watched the girls walk out of the battle arena and smirked down at the pokeball. 

Dewgong swam around in a little circle in the pool, watching Jessie kneel beside the pool with its big eyes. She averted her eyes, knowing if she looked at it, she would buckle. She sighed and tried to concentrate her mind back to those dreams and what she had done to that warehouse. Dewgong was trying to figure out why it was battling with a human…but that's what it had been told by Giovanni. She wasn't doing anything yet, so it figured it had to make the first attack.   
"Dewgong!" it cried out, letting out an Aurora Beam.   
It struck Jessie and knocked her over; she wasn't expecting the blow. Before she had time to catch her breathe, she was slipping into darkness. She felt the now familiar power build inside of her as it took over.   
James and Meowth watched through a window. They had only seen Jessie activated like this once, but it had only been for a split second. But this time, they got to see more. It was simply terrifying. As awful as Jessie could be, they had never dreamed they would see her like this. The rays and the power she emitted were amazing…and that poor Dewgong…   
"Jimmy, dis is horrible…" Meowth whispered. "Dere's gotta be somethin'…"   
James couldn't speak. His eyes were glued to the battle as Jessie and the Dewgong attacked each other. They widened as Jessie slipped into the water with Dewgong and the water began to glow.   
"Jimmy, get down!" Meowth yelled.   
They feel to the ground, as Jessie's power was unleashed, glass and wall and water exploding everywhere. 

Misty and Prima were leaning against the railing outside of the aquarium, just listening to the breeze when the explosion happened. Misty grabbed onto Prima's arm as the ground shook slightly under their feet.   
"What is that?"   
Misty was suddenly very afraid.   
"That came from the gym!" 

Quickly, James and Meowth found Jessie, still out of consciousness. They could hear running footsteps and police sirens on the way. Cradling her in his arms, James left the gym and ran into the shadows outside where the car was parked. Meowth pulled the knocked out, but still breathing Dewgong out from the destroyed pool and stroked it's tangled fur a little with his paw before following his blue-haired comrade. He came to a quick stop as he saw James standing completely still. Misty and Prima stood before him.   
"Team Rocket," Misty gasped, out of breath from running there. "You must have something to do with this! What have you done to our gym?!"   
James gave no response, and neither did Meowth. Prima's eyes fell on the woman in James' arms, but she said nothing. The driver opened the door to the car and James and Meowth climbed in, ignoring Misty. She ran up to the door and banged on the window.   
"Tell me what you have done to our gym!"   
Meowth rolled down the window a little bit.   
"Look, dis is none of your concern and it's very complicated. So just stay out of it."   
Misty seemed to notice Jessie for the first time now.   
"What…what's wrong with Jessie?"   
"We ain't gonna explain nothin' to yous. Just scram, twerp."   
Misty was about to say something, but Prima walked over to James' side of the car. He slowly rolled down his window too. She looked at him with her deep eyes.   
"Let us in," she said.   
James looked away.   
"Let us in," she repeated. "I can tell there is something wrong with your friend. If you don't let us in and tell us now, we will go to the police and turn in your names and you all will be imprisoned. And by the looks of it, that is not the best thing for her. Now let us in."   
"Prima, they're Team Rocket!" Misty cried. "Talking and trying to work with them is not going to work!"   
"Just shut da hell up!" Meowth yelled at her. "I'm gettin' sick of yous! You don't…" He looked over at Jessie and tears started to form in his midnight blue eyes. "You don't know shit about us!"   
Misty couldn't think of what to say. James looked at Prima and, after a moment's hesitation, opened the door to let her and Misty in. 

End of Chapter Three.   
  



	5. Chapter Four

  
**(-Chapter Four-)**

  


Sunlight filtered into the small bedroom, dancing upon the thin sheets that were spread over the girl and her younger brother. The young boy rolled over in his sleep, his hand landing roughly on his sister's face. She stirred at the contact and scowled, knocking his hand off of her. She sat up, yawning, and stretched, then looked over at the opposite bed. It was empty. She got up from the bed and quietly stepped out of the room and into the kitchen…where the peaceful serenity of the morning was shattered.   
"Pancakes! Pancakes!"   
"Bacon and eggs!"   
"No! Waffles!!"   
"I want cereal!!"   
Brock's crowd of brothers and sisters hung onto his legs, climbed up his arms, and tugged on his apron as they shouted out their preferences for breakfast. But Brock didn't seem to mind. He just nodded at their suggestions and kept on cooking. May watched them with wide eyes. She didn't know how Brock could remain so calm in all that chaos. She noticed Brock's dad, Flint, over at the table reading a newspaper and drinking from a mug of coffee.   
"Sure is good to have you back in the house, son. I don't know I managed without you."   
Brock looked over his shoulder to reply to his father and saw May. He smiled.   
"Ah, good morning, May! Did you sleep well?"   
"Yeah," May nodded. "I feel completely rested."   
"Good. I hope you're in the mood for a big breakfast," he chuckled.   
May giggled a little, too. Then the telephone rang. Flint rose from his chair and left the room to answer it. May took a seat at the table and watched Brock and his siblings. She cringed at the thought of several of her little brother running around and being all over her like that.   
"Brock, it's for you," Flint said, coming back into the room.   
Brock made his way through the mass of children and walked into the other room.   
"So, what's for breakfast?" Max asked yawning, as he came into the kitchen.   
"I hope you're really hungry," May replied with a small smile.   
"Huh?"   
Brock came back and without a word, finished breakfast. Everyone managed to sit around the table and eat it all up and soon, all of Brock's brothers and sisters had left the kitchen and went out to play. Flint followed to keep an eye on them.   
"May, Max. I just got a disturbing phone call from an old friend of mine."   
They looked at him with curious looks.   
"What's going on?"   
"It has to do with Team Rocket."   
"Team Rocket?!"   
They had not heard from or seen Team Rocket in three years now, and were quite content with it. What could they have done now?   
"Something really bad has happened to Jessie…"   
"What…?"   


"Here in Cerulean City, there has been a very strange occurrence. Due to unknown causes, the Cerulean City Gym exploded today! The gym leaders, Daisy, Lily, and Violet were in complete shock when it happened."   
A pair of big brown eyes turned towards the television and two pointy ears perked up.   
"It was, like, so unexpected!" Daisy was exclaiming as her sisters sobbed miserably behind her. "We, like, have no idea what happened! The former gym leader Giovanni had like, come here for a battle, but like, we couldn't be in the room during it. So we like, don't know what went on in there! Our Dewgong is like, totally going to be okay, though."   
A little hand tugged on a long sleeve.   
"No, I can't play right now, I'm on the phone."   
A little head shook and a finger pointed to the TV screen.   
"Giovanni could not be reached for comment. Well, we don't know what kind of pokémon he had to cause such damage during a simple battle. And for now, it will remain a mystery to us."   
The boy on the phone put down the receiver after asking the person to hold.   
"Hmm…I don't know… What do you make of it, Pikachu?"   
The pokémon looked up at his master.   
"Pika, pi Pikachu pika-chu!"   
"Yeah, you're right; it does seem strange," Ash agreed with his little friend. "Do you think we should check it out?"   
"Pi pika," Pikachu nodded. 

  
"Here you go, Professor Oak."   
"Oh, thank you," the professor said, taking the policeman's hand and allowing him to help him out of the helicopter and down onto the ground.   
Professor Samuel Oak looked around at the destroyed Cerulean gym, inspecting the area with his eyes.   
"Hmm… Very strange…"   
"Professor?"   
He turned around at the voice and smiled.   
"Ah, Ash! How good to see you!"   
"It's good to see you too, Professor," the teenage boy smiled. "How are you?"   
"I'm just fine, Ash. And how are you? I'll bet you're very busy now that you're a Pokemon Master."   
He nodded and Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder.   
"Yeah. No time for much adventuring anymore."   
He paused and smiled at the creature beside his head.   
"But me and Pikachu are still having fun, right buddy?"   
"Pika!"   
Professor Oak chuckled.   
"Yes, I'm sure you are."   
Then turning serious he asked, "Did you come here because of the gym explosion as well?"   
"Yeah, I saw it on the news. I wonder what kind of pokémon could have done this…"   
Professor Oak looked at the mess and frowned.   
"In all my years of studying I've never seen a damage caused by a pokémon that was quite like this. Probably only a Mew or another legendary pokemon could do this, but I highly doubt Giovanni could have accquired that. And even the worst trained pokemon wouldn't do all this in a battle…" he said softly.   
Ash looked at him.   
"Professor?"   
"I don't think…it was a pokémon at all."   


Misty sighed and leaned back in the somewhat comfortable chair, daintily looking around the room. It was practically empty.   
"You guys aren't here a lot, huh?"   
"Not usually, no," James answered her, making some coffee. "We've recently been staying at another base…but we came back here when Giovanni called us here so…"   
He stopped and just watched the coffee.   
"…So Jessie could get the injection?" She finished for him and he nodded. "Well, I've called Sabrina and she's coming here as soon as she can. Hopefully, she can be of some help."   
"Yeah, dat wasn't da only person yous called," Meowth said, coming out of the room he and Prima had settled Jessie in.   
Misty turned slightly red and looked at him.   
"Why are you listening to my phone calls?" she asked angrily.   
"Cuz yous was using our phone, dat's why! Anyways, what business you got tellin' Brock what happened to Jessie?!"   
"I just…I just…I just thought he should know!"   
"Why?! We haven't been getting in their business for three years, why should dey get in ours?!"   
"Meowth," James interjected, handing Misty a cup of coffee. "What's done is done, all right?"   
The scratch cat grumbled something inaudible and poured himself a cup.   
"Try not to get too angry with him," James said to Misty, whose face was now red. "We're both pretty stressed about this whole thing. We just don't want it leaking out to anyone…namely the police."   
"I understand," she said quietly. "And I…I apologize."   
"You're forgiven," he said, smiling at her, and she smiled back.   
"And I'm sorry for lashin' at ya," Meowth sighed.   
"Apology accepted, Meowth," she said, still smiling.   
He couldn't help but smile back. Soon, everyone in the room was smiling. …But for how long?   
__

_ Jessie leaned against a tree, tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing as she watched James and Meowth argue over whose fault it was their latest mission had failed. But the voice she heard was neither James' nor Meowth's._   
_ **It's him. Look at him. He is a very beautiful man, isn't he?**_   
_Jessie nodded slightly._   
_ **But there is something very wrong with him, isn't there?**_   
_ "Yes," she answered after a moment's pause._   
_ **And what is that?**_   
_She didn't answer, her eyes simply watching him and his muted words._   
_ ** He is an idiot. You know that. A fool. He is always messing up things and screwing up your life, isn't he?**_   
_She hesitated._   
_ **Isn't he?**_   
_ "I…"_   
_ **Jessica…why do hesitate so? He is a moron. He is a pathetic, worthless nothing. He is absolutely useless. So why do you hesitate so?**_   
_ "I don't…know…"_   
_ **You agree with me, don't you?**_   
_She didn't answer. Tears began to form in her eyes._   
_ **Don't you?**_   
_She nodded._   
_ **Yes… Do you know what else he is?**_   
_She shook her head._   
_ **A nuisance. A pest. Do you know what we do to pests?**_   
_She shook her head again, though she already knew the answer._   
_ **We destroy them, Jessica. We destroy them…**_   
_ "No…no, I don't want to…"_   
_ **But you must! It is what you are made for! It is what you are destined to do! You destroy, destroy…**_   
_ "NO!!" she cried out as she felt the flames burning inside of her._   
_ ** DESTROY!**_   
_The darkness surrounded her and all she could do was hear. All she could do was hear the screaming…the spurting blood…and the sound of ripping flesh._   


Jessie awoke in a cold sweat, trembling. She wrapped her arms around her, but she knew she was shivering because of the cold. She looked around the room and saw him. He was sitting in a chair beside the wall, slightly slumped as he slept and snoring softly. Her eyes watered as she looked at him. He was her partner, her friend, for so many years and she loved him in every sense of the word. And she had…she had… She turned away from him, terrified to even look at him. God, she had…she had…   
"I…"   
She closed her eyes tightly, trying desperately not to think about it. But she did. She thought about it all night. For she had…she had…   
"…killed him…"   


End of Chapter Four.   



End file.
